Kuja/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends II Kuja appears as an obtainable summon. He can be obtained as a summon through the game's summon drawing shop. An alternate variant, Kuja OR, also appears as a summon. ;Kuja FFLII Kuja Alt1 Artwork.png|Artwrk (Rank 6). FFLTnS Kuja Alt1.png|Phantom stone (Rank 6). ;Kuja OR FFLTnS Kuja OR.png|Kuja OR. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Kuja appears as a Warrior of Chaos and stands as the antagonist opposing Zidane. As the youngest of the warriors serving Chaos, Kuja is looked down on by his peers for his inexperience. Determined to prove himself Kuja concocts several plans to trap the Warriors of Cosmos, particularly focusing on Zidane with the intent to break his spirit with isolation and feelings of powerlessness. Kuja works alongside Exdeath and Kefka and initially plans to abduct Squall as bait, but when Squall defeats him, he turns his attention to using a fake Crystal to kidnap Zidane directly. Bartz takes the Crystal instead, and Kuja uses him to unwittingly deliver another fake Crystal to Zidane, isolating him from his friends and leaving him to fight Kuja alone. His alternate outfit is a light blue palette swap based on his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kuja reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside the other characters, but his story is heavily retconned. Zidane and Kuja have recovered their memories and are on friendly terms. Kuja plots to betray Chaos by leading Zidane, Squall and Bartz to his throne so the three can defeat him and end the war. He also weakens Kefka's control of Terra. Kefka learns of the plan and appears along with the Emperor and Ultimecia when Kuja meets with Zidane, acting as though Kuja has lured them into a trap. Caught in his lie Kuja plays along to save face and attacks Zidane, Squall and Bartz, allowing them to escape. Kuja is later defeated by Lightning after being goaded to challenge her by Kefka. Between cycles, Kefka interferes with Kuja's memories, twisting them so Kuja will be loyal to Chaos and act as Zidane's enemy. Infuriated when he learns of his fake memories, Kuja vows to defeat Zidane to demonstrate that memories, true or false, are not needed to prove his worth. Kuja's second alternate outfit is a monochrome palette swap, meant to reflect his position as an Angel of Death. As a bonus fourth outfit available for download, Kuja wears a gold and purple outfit meant to reflect his time as a noble of Treno. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Kuja is set to appear as a playable character. DFFOO Kuja.png|Artwork. DFFOO_Kuja SS.png|In cut-scene. DFFOO Kuja Enemy Icon.png|Kuja's enemy icon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Kuja's Trance form appears as a boss-type enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival TFFASC Kuja.jpg|Kuja. TFFASC Kuja Portrait.png|Kuja's Portrait. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Kuja appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. PFF Kuja Illust.png|Kuja's portrait. PFF Kuja.png|Kuja's sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kuja appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Gravity - Kuja SSR.png|Demi (SSR). FFAB Remote Flare - Kuja SSR.png|Remote Flare (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja SSR+.png|Demi (SSR+). FFAB Remote Flare - Kuja SSR+.png|Remote Flare (SSR+). FFAB Snatch Blow - Kuja UR.png|Snatch Blow (UR). FFAB Snatch Blow - Kuja UR+.png|Snatch Blow (UR+). FFAB Burst Energy - Kuja UUR+.png|Burst Energy (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR.png|Demi (SR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR+.png|Demi (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR.png|Demi (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR+.png|Demi (SSR+). FFAB Burst Energy - Kuja Legend UR.png|Burst Energy (UR). FFAB Burst Energy - Kuja Legend UR+.png|Burst Energy (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kuja is an enemy in dedicated ''Final Fantasy IX stages and a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Angel of Death as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Pandemonium stage on Classic difficulty. ;Assessment Kuja is the Angel of Death, whose combat role is Master of Magic. ;Stats ;Abilities Kuja can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5, White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Strike Energy, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals magic holy damage to one enemy. The bracer Kuja's Gloves (IX) can grant Kuja access to the Dread of Death soul break, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals four dark element magic attacks to all targets, and temporarily envelopes the user in dark energy. ;Equipment Kuja can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, and staves. He can equip the following armor types: hats, robes, and bracers. The bracer Kuja's Gloves (IX) allows Kuja access to Dread of Death. He can equip accessories. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kuja appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. His job is Reaper. His trust mastery reward is Flare. He possesses the special abilities MP +20%, MAG +20% and Absorb MP. He possesses the magics Gravity, Barthundara, Dispel, Thundaga, Shell and Graviga. His limit bursts are Flare Star, Reaper's Dirge and Neutron Ring. FFBE Kuja.png|No. 123 Kuja (★3). FFBE Kuja 2.png|No. 124 Kuja (★4). FFBE Kuja 3.png|No. 125 Kuja (★5). FFBE 746 Kuja.png|No. 746 Kuja (★6). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kuja makes appearance in the Japanese ''Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix. His cards are Ice-elemental. 4-020R.jpg|Kuja's trading card. Kuja TCG.png|Kuja's trading card. 1-032r - Kuja TCG.png|Kuja trading card with his Dissidia art. Kuja EX-Mode TCG.png|Trading card with Kuja's EX Mode render from Dissidia. Kuja2 TCG.png|Trading card with Kuja's "Treno Nobleman" render from Dissidia. Kuja3 TCG.png|Trading card with Kuja's alternate outfit render from Dissidia 012. 3-029C Capricious Reaper.jpg|Trading card of Kuja's Manikin, Capricious Reaper. ''Triple Triad Kuja appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 434a Kuja.png|Kuja. 434b Kuja.png|Kuja. 434c Kuja.png|Kuja. Guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion'' Kuja appears as a card in Lord of Vermilion Re:2 as a new addition to the set of cards from the original Lord of Vermilion 2. His artwork was drawn by Shukou Murase, character designer for Final Fantasy IX. His in-game appearance is identical to his appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy, and his special ability is his trademark ability, Flare Star. ''Puzzle & Dragons Kuja appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. He was first introduced in the collaboration event that happened in the North American version of the game from May 16, 2016 to May 29, 2016. When fought in the Void Beyond, he uses the skills My time is almost up..., Reflect, Holy, Flare, Curaga, Flare Star and I'm not gonna die alone... After defeating him, he drops Zidane's Mage Masher. He was obtainable as a 5-star ranked unit named "Trance Kuja", with an attacker type and fire and dark elements. As a 5-star ranked unit, Kuja appears in his Trance form and emits a light aura while commanding several balls of fire. His active skill is Flare Star and his leader skill is I'll bring this to an end!. PAD Kuja.png|No. 2786 Trance Kuja. PAD Kuja2.png|Promotional artwork. Category:Final Fantasy IX non-player character other appearances